


Redesign

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, marinette is trying to work and adrien keeps distracting her, this story is pure crack and shouldn't be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me make one thing clear, mon chaton.” she said in a low tone while turning around and pointing her finger threateningly at him.”I won’t add zippers to these suits only for us to fuck on the superior level of the Eiffel Tower."</p><p>“Damn, I’ll have to take it off the list with public places we have yet to defile with our dirty sinning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has very little to do with designing and very much to do with kink shaming. Enjoy!

Marinette was pretty sure she looked extremely silly at the moment, with her tongue poking out in the corner of her mouth and the brow frowned as she was sketching away. She couldn’t care less. This whole redesigning was giving her a headache. Why were spots so hard to work it, goddamit. She chewed reluctantly on her pencil while thinking about the design. Truth to be told, she wasn’t sure what she wanted. No, wait. She knew she wanted two things: boots and wings. But the rest of the suit was just ugh. She was ecstatic when Tikki told her it was time for an upgrade in looks. She could do so much with that suit! Except right now when she was supposed to do just that her brain and inspiration decided to take a vacation to Tahiti. The bitches.

Marinette sighed and looked on her walls, trying to eye the previous rough sketch of the wings she did. She needed a proper starting point. The bluenette sometimes wondered what her fifteen years old self would tell to her current eighteen years old self if she saw the walls were no longer covered in Adrien Agreste’s face, body and everything in between. Oh well, her fifteen years old self would probably be too busy having heart attacks, given her current position. Who needed Adrien posters anyway, when you could have the real thing keeping you in his lap and licking your neck. Hold on. Licking your neck?

“Minou, if you don’t behave the water bottle is just a move away.” 

“But I’m behaving.” he complained nuzzling her jaw.

“No, you are distracting me and I’m trying to work here.”

“Starring at your walls ain’t work, princess.”

“Just shut up, will you? I’m having a fashion block over here.” she lamented dropping her pencil in frustration.”Give me a suggestion or something and stop licking my neck.”

Adrien huffed.

“It’s not my fault you smell like cookies.”she elbowed him in the ribs.”Okay, okay, suggestion...hm.”

Adrien pointed to the outline of her costume on the paper.

“I suggest a zipper.”

Marinette frowned. A zipper? What in the world would a zipper be goo...oh.

“Let me make one thing clear mon chaton.” she said in a low tone while turning around and pointing her finger threateningly at him.”I won’t add zippers to these suits only for us to fuck on the superior level of the Eiffel Tower."

“Damn, I’ll have to take it off the list with public places we have yet to defile with our dirty sinning.”

Marinette groaned. She could really live without remembering the Versailles incident. Louis the fourteenth was a pretentious asshole with a megalomania syndrome, but damn if he didn’t have good taste in beds. And it was spring and the two of them were having ahem...tendencies. It was a perfectly valid excuse for besmirching national monuments. Or well, places in national monuments. 

“You got to be kidding me now. Do you seriously have a list?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t believe you. Prove it.”

“As my princess wishes.” he said with a smirk then pulled his phone out.”Alright so, we got Louvre and while I’m aware we can’t fuck on the building per see, I was planning like in front of the Mona Lisa? It would be quite iconic. But at night, it would be more romantic. In Place des Vosages I was thinking we should fuck in a tree. That would be like something new, keeping things interesting. Also, we should totally do it on top of Arc de Triomphe. You said no Eiffel Tower, which is quite a shame, but hear me out. Opera Garnier, at night, the scene. Many people find the catacombs fitting for making out, but I have more respect for the dead than that. However, I’m extremely pro-sex in or on the Notre Dame. We can get holy water after we sin. And the list is still work in progress.”

Marinette looked at him with a dumbstruck expression. What the actual hell? Why didn’t she know he boyfriend had a kink for sex in public places? It would have made all those times when she wanted to jump at his dick on the rooftops much easier. But now thinking about it, Notre Dame, with the moon shining through the mosaic windows while their moans echo through the cathedral...she felt the need to fan herself all of the sudden. And she was damned, Jesus have mercy, she wasn’t supposed to think about doing it in a holy place. Freaking Adrien and his weird fetishes. 

“Did the cat get your tongue?”

Marinette smacked him.

“Stop distracting me! Okay, my suit isn’t planned let’s move into yours. And no, I’m not adding any supplementary zippers.” she added when she saw the Adrien was ready to suggest something.

“Then pray tell princess, what will you change?” he asked, honest curiosity obvious in his tone.

“Alright, first of all, the tail has to go.”

“Excuse me?!” he screeched indignantly.”You can’t do that! The tail is like the essence. What will you take next? The ears?”

“I can and I will, minou. Reminds me how many times did the akumas pull your tail?”

“I have no idea. I was busy thinking about how many times, you did it. If my memory doesn't betray me, you did enjoy my tail well enough that one night on Pont des Arts.”

Marinette growled.

“Oh, meow to you to mon amour.”

“I said,” Marinette began while gripping his shirt”No tails!”

Adrien's eyebrows shoot up.

“Was...was that an Incredibles reference?”

“No?” she said in a tone that couldn’t fool anyone.

“It was an Incredibles reference!” Adrien said joyously grinning from ear to ear” Goddamit woman, marry me!”

“What right now?”

“Yes, right now, let’s elope. Go in a cute village on Cote d’Azur, get married then spend our first night as wife and husband having sex on the beach.”

“No.”

“But Buginette!”

“No buts! I have my dream wedding dress in works since I was five years old and I always keep changing details with every year till it will be goddamn perfect. I’m not getting married unless I will get to wear that beautiful thing I’m working on since forever, got it?”

“So you aren’t against marrying me. You want to marry me!” 

Marinette shoved him on his back on the settee, then she crossed her arms.

“Wanna celebrate our wedding night in advance?” he winked at her.

Marinette swore she tried to keep her hormones under control. Which is quite impossible when you got model boy laying on his back under you, winking and looking famished (not for food, though). Marinette grunted in frustration then threw the sketchbook and pencil aside. If her inspiration wanted to go surfing in Tahiti then Marinette won’t bother with work and surf her boyfriend’s dick instead. It was a fair trade.

“At least you don’t want us to pre-celebrate our wedding night on top of a monument.” she said biting his neck.

“Are you kink shaming me?”

Marinette didn’t bother to answer, just grind her hips against his crotch.

“Okay, nevermind, kink shame me all the way as long as you keep doing that.”

Marinette smirked.

“That’s what I thought.”


	2. Besmirching of the national monuments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if you expected actual smut, I'm sorry, this is more crack. And yes, Adrien suggested all those places because he wanted to do puns/references, the dork.

“They are the worst charges we ever had!” whined Plagg.

“That’s not true and you know it!” Tikki scolded.

“Yes, they are! Do you see how much trouble they cause?”

“If you want to remember trouble the chosen has caused do you remember the black plague?”

“Look, Sweet Tooth, the only bad thing the black plague did was kill only a third of Europe’s population. And most importantly, it didn't leave disgusting human fluids on the suits!”

“Plagg, behave. Being super hormonal is one of the most innocent things they can be.”

“That was a really bad wording.”

“Oh, fine. Seriously, Plagg, we had chosen who used the suits for much worse. Besmirching national monuments is very light compared to some other things.”

“Tikki, last time our chosen went rampant in their mating season, the Sphinx lost its nose.”

“...”

“...”

“Please, just eat your stinky cheese and shut up.”

\----------------------------------------------  
_Place des Vosages, 00:17 AM_

“Alright, move a little to the left and hold this…”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, like...oh holy shit I was about to fall off. Okay, now let me just wrap this…”

Marinette let out a frustrated grunt.

“Seriously I have two yo-yos now and even so this shit ain’t working!”

“You know what could have been useful now? My tail! But no, you had to design it out of the new suit.”

“Chat, I swear to fucking God if I hear one more complaint about your tail I’m pushing you off this tree and getting off alone.”

“That would be rebarkable.”

Marinette would have pushed him off for real for the pun, if she didn’t manage to finally set the strings properly.

“Okay, I’m done, just wrap this around your wrist and we should be fine.”

“This is the weirdest thing we had ever done.”

“Listen here alley cat, you have no right to complain about this, it is your weird fetish. Ugh, I can’t believe I agreed with this. Seriously I mean we are in a tree!”

“...”

“If you make a Tarzan and Jane joke you are dead. Now get to business or I'm calling the night off.”

“Very well my lady.”

\-----------------------  
_Louvre, 1:35 AM_

“The cameras are off, yeah?”

“Took care of that, I’m not that much of a show-off.”

Marinette groaned and not because they were fucking.

“Nothing ruins the mood like puns.” Marinette complained.

“I don’t know about that, the mood seems hardly ruined.” he winked at her then rolled his hips against her making her moan.

“Mm...fine. I still feel odd that we bang in a museum.”

“I wouldn’t say so, my princess.” Marinette could feel him smirk against her lips.”I’d say it makes us a work of art.”

Marinette exasperated sigh echoes through the museum.

\-------------------------  
_Palais Garnier, 2:48 AM_

Marinette has been in Palais Garnier only once when she was seven years old. Three tickets to _Carmen_ was her father gift for her mother and they brought Marinette along. It was the beginning of her passion for design, given she was absolutely enchanted with the costumes.

Well, trip number two was a lot more different. Not that she was complaining. No, she was in no position (Dieu, did she just make a pun?) to complain when she was grinding on her boyfriend's hips. It was rather relaxing given they could lay on a flat spacious surface. Adrien was humming contently while pressing kisses against her neck. For the first time tonight, Marinette was actually not worried about something. The tune Adrien was humming had a nice beat too and...hold on. She knew that song.

“Are you singing Love Never Dies from The Phantom of the Opera?”

“Maybe?”

He was. The little shit was singing a song from that musical while they were in the National Opera. 

“I can’t fucking believe you.

\---------------------------------  
_Notre Dame, 4:00 AM_

 

There are many ways Marinette pictured her teenagehood going. Being a superhero wasn’t one of them. And there were many things Marinette pictured happening. Being eaten out by your boyfriend slash superhero partner in Notre Dame at four in the morning wasn’t one of them. But hey, no complaints. Because Adrien had things he wasn’t good at, but his _ahem_ tongue work wasn’t one of them.

She is a little bit too loud for her liking, but oh well, by this point she went high past the ‘wanton’ title. And when he was done Chat had a smirk way too cocky fort the fact not only did they ravish each other in a national monument, but also because the respective national monument is a goddamn church. What does one do after that?

“So where do you think they keep the holy water around here?” Adrien questioned while getting up.

“Entrance,” she suggested, but didn’t get up. The place looked so pretty with the last moonshine getting through the glass stained windows.

Marinette little trance was cut off when Adrien splashed something over her.

“Forgive us, father, for we have sinned.” he sang in a bad imitation of a priest's voice.

“Not even Satan will forgive us now if I have to be frank.” Marinette grunted getting up.”We probably broke some record for sinning.”

“That’s not the only record we broke if you catch my drift.” he said giving her a lopsided smile.

Marinette smirked too. Did they just actually did all that madness? Yes, they did.

“Would my lady like to catch the sunrise from the top of Pompidou Museum?” he asked extending his hand.

“Seems like a good idea.” she nodded, taking his hand and leading him towards the towers.

Hey, superheroes don’t sue the front entrance. But superheroes certainly require a nice bubble bath with scented candled after the previous night.


End file.
